Child's Play 7
by KayOnna313
Summary: I hear there's gonna be a child's play 7. So, here's MY version. Now sit back and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Maybe it was my destiny. Maybe I _had_ to kill Chucky. He did destroy my childhood. But was it right?

A sadist like him needed to die. But I have no idea what he went through to get here. "No, Andy. You're being ridiculous," I said to myself, "remember, he killed your father." I looked at the box one more time before putting my rifle away.

I was in desperate need for a nap so I decided to take a long one. Maybe for two hours. It didn't matter. I slowly began to close my eyes

CHUCKY POV

Really, Andy's a LOUSY shot. Went to military school, had the gun right in my face and STILL missed. All I had to do is play dead like I did in 04.

But sadly, I refuse to murder him.

Being the sweet ding-a-ling he is, I know he felt remorse after my "death". So I won't make his life any worse than I already have.

I know, this doesn't fucking sound like me at all.

After all, I have two new targets. Alice and Nica, that paraplegic whore and her niece. I am officially done trying to be human after the discrepancy with them. Tangling with them again will be fun.

NORMAL POV

"MooOoooOOOooOm!" Glenda screamed after running into the house a bird crapped on her face. The teen quickly ran to Glen's room after cleaning her face. "Alright you british fuck where's- Glen?" To her surprise, no one was home. "Huh. Home alone." She said as she strode over to her room and turned on the TV.

"Four murders in half an hour in this area?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Four murders? Even Glenda couldn't top that. Maybe 2 every hour, but not FOUR. She decided to stay inside for tonight. Maybe it was,

Her father...

She'd joked about him coming back before. Especially when her mother was mailing him off places. But now it was a serious matter. Worried, she grabbed her jacket and raced to the door. She had to make sure her family was safe no questions asked. But then it hit her. He could be on his way right now. On his way to destroy everything. But then what? Buy a car and a house? "No, I've gotta prepare myself..." Glenda said she ran to the kitchen. She reached into to dishwasher and grabbed a knife. Then, she ran to the fridge and fetched a water bottle.

"I won't let him destroy me, this family." She said.

"I won't let him destroy us."

"We're home!" Glenda heard and distinct accent from down the hall. She threw the knife under the table and practically ran into them. "Um, Glenda..." Tiffany stuttered as Glenda hugged them. "I was... So, frikken, WORRIED! Where have you been?!" Glenda said surprised at her bratty actions it wasn't like her at all.

"We were at the post office. It's for you." Glen said as he handed her an all too familiar box. Glenda's heart sank into her sneakers. Oh God. "F-for, me? Who could've sent this?!" Glenda's emotions were all over the galaxy now. What if it's him? the man she's been waiting to meet and wanting to slaughter for a long time. Tiffany cocked her head and walked into the living room. "You alright, sweetface?" She asked in that voice of hers. "Y-yeah, just tired that's all.." She said as she opened the box.

CHUCKY POV

I could hear somebody opening the package. She's gonna be THRILLED. Hahahahahehehaheaha! Haha, aw God...


	3. Chapter 3

GLENDA POV

I opened the box. Phew. It was just a cute doll. She had long curly hair like mine, a white short sleeve t-shirt with a long sleeve red shirt under. It also had blue eyes and ripped skinny jeans. "Huh. Your friend Max is strange." Glen said pointing to the tag. I read it in my head.

"Look what I spotted at the mall. Look familiar? -Maxine"

I rolled her eyes. I never really liked Max. But I admired the doll. It looked just like me and it most definitely resembled me.

It was getting late quickly I turned off the television and grabbed my new dolly companion. I brushed my teeth and put on a night shirt and pants. I lay down and closed my eyes. "Night, doll."

CHUCKY POV

She opened the box and screamed. Chucky immediately slit her throat. "So long, Alice." I laughed. One down another to go. I searched thehouse for a computer or something. Luckily, I found a phone. I looked up Nica Pierce. "Bingo!" I said as I wrote down the address. She shouldn't be hard to kill. Since she cant move her legs at all.

After going to the whole box and getting a ride process, it took me a whole hour to get there. Ugh it should've been at least midnight. He was to tired to fight Nica.

The deliverer knocked on the brass door to the assylum. "Package for Pierce, Nica?" He said handing her the box. I listened carefully. NOt one mistake can be made now. I gotta be cautious.

I was taken to Nica's room. "No funny stuff, k?" She said. Nica opened the box. "Fuck!" She screamed as she dropped I. "Miss me much?" I asked. "What do you want you piece of shit." She said to me. "Revenge." I said throwing the knife at her face. It landed right in her cheek. She screamed as I lunged at her face. I ripped the knife from her face and slit her throat I wrote a return address to a special person's home and jumped in the box.\

Soon They found Nica's dead corpse. The police of course took the woman who brought me to Nica's room for questioning. Luckily, I wasn't taken as evidence and sent me to the return address I added.

I'll be home soon. Very soon.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

NORMAL POV

Chucky didn't wait to be dropped off. He decided to just blow up the delivery truck. After that he walked to Tiffany's house. Chucky climbed through the window and ended up at the staircase. he walked to glen's room and grinned. He then went to Glenda's room and saw the doll she had. He said the chant quickly an saw Glenda's human body go limp. He went to Glen's room and did the same but with a BETTER looking doll. Last, he did it to Tiffany. and waited.

She sprung up after a while and looked at her body. "Oh no." She said as she saw Chucky smiling at her. No way, she thought.

Her shocked expression turned into pure rage. She couldn't believe this was happening. "Charles... You make me sick." He frowned. "That wasn't very nice, Tiff." He said crawling to her and laying in between her legs. "Don't _Tiff_ me Chucky." She said. She wanted him, but she hated him also."

He took off her clothes while holding her down. "P-please, stop this...n-now." Chucky laughed at her fear. "It's always better when you're _afraid_." He said. He nibbled on her sensitive spot on her neck. She couldn't help but moan loudly. He put his load inside of his wife. "Ugh, Chucky..." She said before he slowly gave her pleasure. "Please... f-faster." Tiffany said giving in to him. "You want more? Huh?" He said pulling out. "Mmhmm..." Tiffany said blushing until she was crimson red. He pumped inside of her going faster and faster. "Nn-aah I think I'm gonna. He climaxed inside of Tiffany. Forgetting a condom once again.

"I love you, Tiff." He said. Thinking of other dirty things he could do to her.

"You too." Tiffany replied.

 **A/N: Ooh! Things are getting HOT**


	4. Chapter 4

Chucky woke up to an empty room. He walked to the bathroom after hearing noises. The noises were his kids. "Dad OBVIOUSLY did this. And I ain't surprised either." Glenda said. She looked down at glen's knees. "Nice knees you got there." Chucky heard Glenda say, "Would be damn shame if someone... FELL" She screamed as they played rough. They tumbled out of the bathroom and eyed Chucky. "Told you." Glenda said. "Hi kids, um, where's your mom?" Chucky asked them winking at Glenda. She was disgusted and got the hint. "C'mon, shitface. We're going out."Glenda said with a shudder.

Chucky slowly walked to the living room. He had this, _look_ on his face that wassaying, "I wanna screw" (LOL idea from my friend)

Tiffany was watching tv when she heard footsteps.

The kids had just left so...

Unless, it was her rascal of a husband. "I know you're there, asshole." She said as he appeared from behind. It was a game they played in their teen years. He would appear out of no where and he had to do her on the spot.

"I'm gonna assume you still know the rules..." He said while kissing and nibbling at her spot. She nodded.

He took everything off as he slowly slid his finger in her. She moaned as he continued to finger her all the way upstairs. On the way to her room he added two more finger. "Aaah- Chucky I wanna give something"she said grabbing his hand. She pushed him against the wall and got on her knees. She started to suck him dry. "Mmm, d-don't stop." He grabbed her head and forced it down as he came in her mouth.'

She was then picked up and pinned down, "No one dominates me and gets away with it." He said. Chucky kissed her and flipped her over. He gave it to her from the back. she climaxed and he did too. he pulled out on time though.

"I still have it." Chucky said.

"Still have what" Tiffany asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chucky reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring. "This." He placed the ring on her finger.

 **3 years later**

Little 3 year old Jordan waddled over to her dad with a sweet smile on her face. "Daddy, mommy says I can take my nap now." She said to Chucky. HE smile a warm smile as he picked his daughter up and carried her to her purple colored room. Everything had to be purple with her. Purple clothes, purple toys, purple EVERYTHING. He put her to bed before kissing her forehead gently.

"G'night kid." Chucky said before closing her door. He walked downstairs and poured himself a glass of ice cold water. He took a sip and thought of how far he'd come. A wife, three kids, and a cat. He smiled and sat on his couch. He turned on his TV and watched a little bit of Netflix. It was late and all the kids were asleep now when Tiffany came through the door. "Hey Chucky. Whatcha doing?" She said putting her phone down. He brought her in for a kiss as he straddled her. "Nothing just going to bed." He replied.

He carried her to their room before pecking her lips with a kiss. "I love you." She said before falling asleep.

"I love you to."

 **A/N: Awww! YAY! I FINISHED THE STORY!**


End file.
